


You'll Get Used to It

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Roy invites Edward on a date. Perhaps "invites" isn't as good as "orders."Many of the key elements are the same, so I'm going to say this is based on Axax imperator's The Rust Within Their Throats, even though I have no idea if they'll like it or read it. It COULD be read as a prologue to that, except a few details keep it off of that.





	You'll Get Used to It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rust Within Their Throats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908962) by [anax imperator (anax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anax/pseuds/anax%20imperator). 



The previous day, rain had been pouring down over East City with no end in sight, and Edward felt that matched his mood much better than today’s cloudless sunlight. Today was the day he had to give his report to Mustang, a task better suited to rain. No amount of walking under the summer sun was going to improve his mood after Colonel Douchbag had his say, and that was fact. 

It was with this depressing thought that Ed walked into the office, giving Hawkeye a salute. She put him at ease and then knocked on Mustang’s door. When he answered she peeked her head in and announced that Edward was there to see him. Ed could just hear the monotone voice of the Colonel telling her to let him in, and walked forward. The door shut behind him. 

Taking the crumpled papers out of his bag and laying them out on the table was Ed’s way of handing in his report. The Colonel ignored him and the paper until he saw fit to look up from what he was writing. He took the papers and shifted through them as Ed stood at attention, waiting for Mustang to tell him to sit down or something. 

He had to wait some time.  
With a sigh, Roy at last said, “Sit down, Fullmetal.” 

Ed plopped down on the couch with no fanfare and stared at the wall, legs crossed, as Roy gave him an appraising look. After a few moments, he spoke. 

“I’ll have to look over your report to make sure you’ve included everything.” which Ed hadn’t. He knew that Mustang was hot on his trail most days and he’d likely be asked to make follow-ups, but he couldn’t seem to care. “As for now, I wonder if you’ve given any more thought to my previous order, say, before you skipped town last time?” 

Edward had hoped this wouldn’t come up. Somehow he’d gotten away with not answering Mustang last time and he wasn’t sure he could do that twice. “Order?” He prompted, even though he knew which one Mustang meant. 

Unfortunately the Colonel called him out on that. “Please, Ed, you’re well aware. Dinner.” He paused. “Very rude of you not to answer my summons last time.” 

Ed hated meeting Mustang head-on, but it seemed necessary right now. “Strange of you to order your subordinates to come to dinner with you, particularly when said subordinate is underage and you’ve worded it like I have no choice.” Ed said, putting on a causal facade. 

“Oh, you have a choice, Ed.” Roy replied smoothly. ‘I just didn’t think you’d care for the other option.” 

“Which is?” Ed asked, still staring intently at the wall. 

“Well, I think you’ll remember the secret I’ve been keeping in my back pocket all this time…” Roy said. 

Ed’s eyes widened for a second, then he looked at Mustang, who had fixed him with a serious stare, his chin resting on his hands like he sometimes did. “You ask me to come to dinner, I say no. You say it’s an order, I don’t come. So you threaten Al?” 

“No one’s threatening anything, Edward. I’m only saying, I know quite a bit about you and what you’ve been doing, and I’d like to go to dinner with you. Now, you say…” 

“You can’t-”

“Now you say…” 

“You’re being ridiculous.” 

“Now you say….” 

Ed paused for a long moment, then sighed. “Yes, sir.” He practically growled. 

“Excellent. Tonight I’ll pick you up at seven. We’ll dine at the Lotus at 7:30. I’ll send you a reminder, and Ed… wear a suit.” 

“A suit?” 

“Did I misspeak?” 

“I think you might have.” 

“Then I’ll repeat myself. Wear. A. Suit.” 

Ed stood up angrily and waited. “Permission to be dismissed.” He said. 

“Yes, of course, Ed. Dismissed.” 

Edward slammed the door behind him. 

 

“I don’t get it.” Alphonse said, hovering behind Edward with something like worry in his tone. 

“What’s to get?” Edward asked. He pulled at the bowtie with an irritated manner and then looked in the mirror to see if it was alright. He was uncomfortable in this thing. Everything seemed to restrict his movements. 

“Well, I’ve never heard of this. I mean, taking your subordinates out to dinner. seems kind of strange.” Alphonse glanced over the letter in his hand, looking at the front and the back of the envelope as if he was going to find some trace of forgery. 

“I’m sure it’s all above board.” 

“Really? One on one like this? I mean, I get it, in like… a group or something.” 

“Forget it, Al.” 

“You really don’t think it’s weird?” Al opened the envelope for the hundredth time and unfurled the one page inside with a reminder of the time and date on it. 

“Nope.” Ed collapsed on the bed. He was about ten minutes too early to go downstairs, but Alphonse seemed a little too curious about the dinner for his tastes. He wasn’t even sure what Mustang expected for tonight, but he knew one thing for sure. It was a date. Roy had been no two ways about it when he’d asked the last time. 

“Edward,” He’d said, not looking at Ed as he flipped through his report. “Come to dinner with me tonight. Just the two of us.” 

“What the hell for?” Had been Ed’s reply. 

“A date.” Roy had said. 

They’d had something of a staring contest before Ed declined quite impolitely. “No way.” 

“It wasn’t a request, Edward. It was an order.” 

“I’m not going out with you.” 

“I’ll send a reminder to you. Seven o’clock.” 

Ed had skipped down a day ahead of schedule, but never told Alphonse about Mustang’s strange request. Now that choice was catching up with him. 

Alphonse put the letter down at last and went to the stack of books in the corner. “I’ll keep looking for mentions of McCay in these books.” 

“Sure.” Ed said. He felt a slight kind of ache in his heart that he recognized as nervousness, but he wasn’t sure what about. It was Roy’s dime and if he wanted to spend it on Ed, who cared? It wasn’t as if anything was going to come of this. 

With Al reading away, Ed went out and took the stairs down, where a car was waiting. He could see Mustang there in the back seat. He got out to open the door for Ed, who didn’t object, even though it felt a little strange. Roy got in after him and told the driver to go to the Lotus. As the car pulled out, he turned to Ed. “You look good like this.” 

“What a weird thing to say.” Ed replied sulkily. Roy gave him a slight smile and didn’t say anything else until they pulled up. 

“I’ll get the door.” He announced, but as soon as he was out on his side, Ed was opening the door and letting himself out. Roy seemed less than impressed with his attitude. 

“How come you get to wear your uniform?” Ed asked as they sat down. 

“I have one, and you don’t wear one.” Roy informed him. He sat across from Ed and said, “I’d appreciate your discretion, Edward. That is to say… your lack of discretion will have consequences.” 

“Nice threat.” Ed said, looking over the menu and pretending it didn’t miff him in the slightest, when in fact a cold hand seemed to seize his heart and hold it for a second. Why was Mustang acting like this? “What the hell did I even do?” 

“Nothing, yet. I’m just warning you that others might not take kindly to-”

“Your manipulation?” Ed asked, looking at Roy suddenly. He hadn’t said it loudly, though, Roy noted. 

He sighed. “On the other hand, Edward, it might be wise of you to show a little more gratitude.” 

“I didn’t ask you to do this.” Ed said, going back to his menu. 

“Your cooperation is about more than just showing up.” 

“Really now?” 

Roy dropped the subject in favour of looking over the menu. He called the waiter over before Ed finished and ordered a bottle of wine and two vegetable plates, which annoyed Ed to no end. He didn’t even get to order for himself?  
“So, how are your travels?” 

“Read the report.” Ed said shortly. “I’ll go for the rib.” 

“You’ll get what I order for you.” Roy corrected. “And I have read the report. Tell me about them.” 

“Whatever’s your business is in the report.” 

“So prickly, Edward. Nervous?” 

“I don’t like being threatened.” 

“Then you’ll like it very much less when I decide to follow through.” 

“That’ll get you nothing.” 

“Nothing but revenge for being spurned so cruelly.” 

“Do you do this to all the people you date, or should I feel special?” 

“You should feel special because you are special, Edward. It has nothing to do with he way I’m treating you except that you force my hand. If you just agreed in the first place, this could have been avoided.” 

Ed practically inhaled his appetiser when it arrived, wanting nothing but to be free of Roy Mustang for the rest of his evening. To his surprise, Roy actually did order what he wanted. He insisted again that Ed talk about his travels, and Ed recited his report almost verbatim. Roy sighed and put his napkin down when he realized what Ed was doing. 

“Are you determined to be difficult?” 

“I never said I wanted to be here.” 

“You’re getting a good meal, and I really am trying with you. This would go so much smoother if you would open up a bit.” 

“You keep talking like I want to be threatened and dragged out on a damn date with you.” 

“It’s not really a date if you keep treating me this way.” 

“Who’s mistreating who, here?” 

“Very well. I want you to remember I tried to make this evening pleasant for you.” 

“Pffft. Whatever.” 

As they were leaving, Roy held out Ed’s jacket for him and waited for Ed to slip inside. Ed decided against that. He grabbed it and put it on himself. Roy made no move to stop him, but opened the door. Ed got in, but didn’t scoot over. Roy closed the door, silent again, and got in on the other side. “121 Olive street.” He said. Ed looked at him. 

“You’re not going to drop me off?” 

“No, of course not.” Roy said simply. 

Ed simmered all the way to Olive street. He got out of the car as soon as it was parked. “I guess I’m walking back.” Ed said as Roy got out. 

“No, you’re staying right here, with me.” 

“What? What is this place?” 

“My house.” Roy gestured to the small, cozy place that was flanked by two much taller apartments. It had the air of being run-down at some point, and Ed found himself wondering if Roy had fixed it himself. He pushed the irrelevant thought from his mind. 

“Why would I go in there with you?” 

“Do I really have to say?” 

“Are you going to use that for everything? It’s getting old.” 

“You’d like me to think that, but the truth is it fills you with terror, doesn’t it, Ed?” Mustang unlocked the front door. “Go inside.” 

Edward pushed past Roy and stood awkwardly in the doorway, which was the kitchen, essentially, without nothing to do with his anger. He wouldn’t admit it- couldn’t admit it without giving Mustang the upper hand- but he was right. The thought of Al’s secret getting out was enough to turn his stomach. 

Roy locked the door behind him and took off his own jacket, hanging it on the hanger probably left there for that exact purpose. “Give me your jacket, Ed.” He said, his voice calm and collected, as if he was at the office. 

Ed handed it over. “What now, cards?” He asked sardonically. 

But Roy gave him a mischievous smile. “Shirt.” He said. 

Ed glared at him. “You wish.” 

“Yes, I do, and you’ll obey. You’re going to do everything I say tonight, and I must admit, in light of the way you’ve been treating me, I’m not inclined to make it easy for you.” 

“I’m not taking my shirt off.” 

“Then I’ll remove it for you. Unless, of course, you prefer that your precious little brother spend the rest of his life in a lab being a plaything for scientists who are none too gentle with that soul bond.” 

Edward’s stomach did a little swoop downward as he realized why Roy had taken him back here. “You… you can’t.” 

“I can do whatever I like to you, isn’t that right, Ed?” 

“Don’t… don’t touch me.” 

“Isn’t that right, Edward?” 

“I won’t let you.” 

“There will be consequences for that.” 

“You’ll never get what you want.” “But you’ll get what you don’t.” Roy said with a shrug. “Last chance. You can walk out of here, but you’ll regret it the rest of your life.” He moved from the doorway and gestured to it so Ed could see his path was clear. “But I’m loosing patience, so choose.” 

Ed, blushing in fury and embarrassment, removed the bowtie and the shirt. He laid both on the couch there gently. 

“Perfect.” Roy purred, moving in. Ed took a step back at first, then hung there, waiting for Roy to come to him. Roy took off both gloves and put them on top of Ed’s discarded clothing. He put his hands on Ed’s bare chest and slid them down slowly. Ed shut his eyes against the feeling, but he couldn’t block it out, especially when Roy went for his fly. Ed instinctively reached both hands up to rest on Roy’s, looking in his eyes for a hint of mercy, but Roy didn’t seem to have any. “Hands off, Edward.” Ed’s hands seemed to drop of their own accord. 

Roy unzipped the fly, the sound loud in Ed’s ears, and pulled down his pants. “Step out.” He instructed. Ed did as he was told, so he was standing in his boxers in the kitchen of Roy’s house. Everything felt suddenly very surreal. 

“Upstairs.” Mustang said. He took Ed’s automail arm and began to half-drag him up the stairs. Ed was following, but everything seemed to be in slow motion for him, until he reached the upstairs door and Roy opened it. He pulled Ed inside and shut the door, drowning them in half-light from outside. Roy had no curtains up here, but the windows were facing the street lights, bathing them in a sort of warm light. But Ed didn’t feel any of the warmth that this cozy cottage should bring. He felt distinctly cold. “Lay down.” Came the Colonel’s voice, and Ed found himself obeying it. 

No sooner had he done so than Mustang was relieving him of his remaining clothing. Ed flinched and tried to cover himself, but Mustang was suddenly on top of him. He pinned Ed’s arms. 

“Colonel, please…” 

“What is it, Fullmetal?” Roy asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer before he was mouthing the sensitive skin connected to Ed’s automail. Ed struggled, but Roy just paused to say, “Stay still.” Then he went right back to it. 

“Colonel, please… don’t… I don’t…” Why couldn’t he get a sentence out anymore? 

“Shhhh.” Roy said soothingly, but it turned Ed’s stomach. Finishing up with the arm, Roy moved in to kiss Ed’s neck. Ed turned away, but it gave him more access, ultimately. Roy made a noise of approval. 

“Please stop…” 

Mustang didn’t respond his time, except to move further down, slowly, until he was sucking Ed’s nipple. It hardened immediately and Ed felt the stirring of something else as well. No. No, anything but that. 

But Roy was moving down again, over Ed’s stomach and right down the path to his cock. Ed tried to close his legs, but it didn’t deter him much. Roy put one hand patiently between Ed’s thighs and pushed them open easily. Ed felt his strength leave him. “Colonel…” 

“Maybe it’s better if you stop talking, Ed.” Mustang said in a hard voice. He didn’t touch Edward again, but sat up, removing his own shirt. “Touch me.” He demanded, and there was no mistaking that tone. When Ed didn’t move, Roy took his flesh hand and moved it over his own chest. “No wrong answers, Edward. Don’t be nervous.” 

“I don’t want to.” Ed whispered. 

“Shame.” Roy said sarcastically. 

Ed turned away and let his hand slide down Roy’s chest, trying to block out the sensation on his palm. Roy intertwined his own hand with Ed’s automail one and held him there, closing his eyes. 

“You’re inexperienced.” He told Ed, who blushed at the wording. Of course he was! “But you’ll learn.” 

Learn? What did that mean, exactly? 

“Here, touch like this.” Roy splayed his hand on Ed’s peck and squeezed firmly, making Ed pause and blush harder. Then Mustang moved his hand down slowly, teasing, as Ed hardened further. 

“S-stop!” Ed begged, retrieving his hand. 

“Do it now.” Mustang replaced the hand and guided Ed slowly through how he wanted to be touched, Ed’s head turned away and his eyes shut tight. When he finished, Roy let him stop. He slipped off of Ed and onto the side of the bed, where he removed his boots. “You’ll learn.” He said again. “Now sit up, and get off the bed.” 

All too pleased to obey this particular order, Ed shot up. Maybe he wasn’t turning the Colonel on enough and he’d let him go. But that seemed to be the last thing on his mind. 

“On your knees, Fullmetal.” Roy said, gesturing between his splayed legs. Ed wasn’t stupid. 

“Please- I don’t want to-”

“Knees.” Roy repeated, physically pulling Edward forward. It was then that he noticed. “Hm, you’re hard.” 

“It’s not… I’m not….” 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

“No… no… I don’t want to…” 

“Get on your knees.” Roy said a third time. He pushed Ed’s head down until he obeyed. “Unzip it.” 

Ed’s hand were shaking so much it took him three tries to get the fly down. 

“Take it out.” 

“Colonel-”

“Take it out.” Ed closed his eyes again when he reached in and took ahold of Roy’s member, bringing it out of his boxers. “Good, now, suck it.” Ed shook his head. “I’m getting impatient, Fullmetal.” 

“I can’t… I won’t…” 

Roy reached over to the night stand and picked up the phone. It took Ed a minute to recognize the sound of dialling, then he looked up at Roy, who was holding the receiver. “Hello? This is Colonel Roy Mustang. Is the General in?” 

“Stop.” Ed whispered pathetically. 

“No? I’ll leave a mess- mmm.” Roy closed his eyes with the sudden pleasure. “Actually, I’ll try in the morning. Yes, thank you. Goodnight.” He hung up the phone and looked down. Ed was inexpertly trying to fit as much of him down his throat as he could, choking on it. “Wait, wait… hold on, champ.” Ed let go and Roy laughed. “I forgot you’re going to need some guidance on this.” He ignored the tear that came down Ed’s cheek. 

“Now, you want to take it nice and slow. Start with the tip. You don’t need to fit it all. It’s about skill, not depth. I mean, if you can take it all, that’s fine, but there’s no reason to struggle.” Roy said as Ed stared at the carpet. He wasn’t sure he was listening until Ed put the tip tenderly back to his lips and started to suck. “Good…” Roy praised, “Good…” 

He watched as Ed took a bit more at a time, until he was as far as he could confidently go. “Now, take yourself off, not all the way, real slow… that’s it. And back on… and off… good. Come off, all the way this time. Lick it, base to tip. Again… good, now establish a rhythm, and you’ve got the basics.” 

Ed hesitated after the last sentence, but Roy didn’t need to threaten him again. He was back at it in no time at all. 

Roy let his head fall back, enjoying the sensation as Edward taught himself how to please a man. It was easy to ignore the tears when he couldn’t see them. Ed would get used to it. 

When he was getting close he laid his hand gently on Edward’s head and guided him off. “You can finish with your hand.” He said in a deep voice. “Show me what you like when you do it yourself.” 

Again there was hesitation, then Roy felt Ed’s hand on his cock, stroking him quickly. Roy doubted Ed liked this pace best: it was more likely that he was trying to finish Roy off quickly, but he let it go. He looked down at Ed, who was staring straight ahead, the fire in his eyes that Roy so often enjoyed seemingly vanished now. It was like he was in a different world. 

“I’m going to cum,” He warned, and Edward faltered for a second. “Open your mouth.” Ed looked up at Roy, doe eyed and innocent, and Roy smiled at his expression. “I’m going to cum on your tongue.” He told him. Ed closed his eyes, but obeyed Roy anyway. 

Soon after Roy was cumming, watching himself paint Ed’s face and tongue with his seed. Before he had even finished, Ed was standing and rushing out of the room into the adjoining bathroom. Roy sighed. He just had to ruin it. If he gave Ed some leeway, would he take advantage of it, or had he already learned his lesson with the threat of the phone call? 

Roy stood and zipped himself up, then walked into the bathroom, where he found Ed, leaning over the toilet emptying his stomach. “Ed? Are you sick? Was it the food?” Ed leaned back, his hair obscuring his face, and shook his head. “Don’t be dramatic.” Roy said automatically. 

Ed looked up at him. “Dramatic?” He said, “Dramatic?! You made me- you-” But he couldn’t finish. He just stood up, flushing the toilet, and washed his mouth out in the sink. 

“This is the price of doing business here. If you can’t stand it, go back to Risembool and live out the remainder of your life with your shell of a brother.” 

Edward hung his head. 

“You will accompany me to dinner. You will come home with me. You will learn how to please me. Every time you’re in town, I expect you to be at my beck and call. But it’s not for nothing, Edward. I’ll always be there to make sure you’re getting the most important information, and I’ll cover when you don’t follow your orders to a tee. Consider me your primary source.” 

There was a long silence between them, then Roy said “Ed?” 

“What?”  
“Give me some kind of sign that you understand, at least.” 

“I get it.” 

“Alright then. Now get in bed. I’m not finished with you.” 

“Please, Colonel, what else could you possibly want?” 

“To finish you.” 

Another pause. “No. I don’t need-” 

“Get in the bed, Edward.” 

Ed walked slowly back into the room. He plopped down on the bed as if spent and laid down. “You don’t have to. I’m fine. I don’t need you to… to…” He trailed off. 

“I want to.” Roy said simply, as if Ed was a selfless lover that he was insistent on pleasing to the best of his ability. 

Edward flushed red when Roy took his cock in hand, looking at the wall to his right. Roy took him in his mouth. It was easy enough- Ed was still developing and Roy was satisfied taking all of him at once, despite telling Ed that it was necessary. He sucked with gusto, pulling unwilling little moans out of Ed as he went. 

He took it to the base and back up, then licked, trying to show Ed exactly how he liked it done. “Learning anything?” He purred, and, without waiting for a response, began sucking again. Ed was hard as rock and in minutes he was mewling. He tried to hold back but Roy was teasing him so nicely that he couldn’t help the sounds he was making. He practically screamed when he came without notice. 

Roy swallowed and licked his lips as Ed slowly relaxed. “Stay here with me.” 

“Al will worry.” 

“Feel free to call, but you’re staying.” 

“What should I tell him, huh?” 

“Whatever you want. It isn’t as if he could make a move against me.” Roy said smugly. 

Edward glared at him, then picked up the phone and dialled for the military barracks. “Hello? I need you to get a message to Alphonse Elric. Yes, tell him I’m following a lead and I’ll be back in the morning.” He never stopped looking at Roy, but Mustang didn’t mind much. He’d watch the flames in Ed’s eyes all day if he could. 

At first Edward tightened his shoulders when Roy put his arm around him in bed. But as the night wore on, he fell into a deep sleep as Roy breathed in his scent. No matter. Ed would get used to it, like Roy said. And for now he could just enjoy this perfect moment. Edward Elric was finally his.

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible, terrible rape as per the norm :D
> 
> Do not repost or copy any part of this fanfiction to other sites!


End file.
